


Killer Heels

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has a surprise for her boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Killer Heels  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/Jess Parker  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Jess has a surprise for her boyfriend  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Jess Parker.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Hi, what time should I come over?"

"Is eight okay, Jess?"

"That's fine. How was your day?"

"Good. Went to the gym, got some washing done. Did you buy much?"

"I got new shoes."

"Lovely. What colour?"

Becker, bless him, tries to sound interested. Jess has a plan though.

"They're a nice red pair of high heels. I'll see you at eight."

"Bye, Jess."

Surveying her other purchases, Jess picks up the black lingerie. The skimpy lace bra and panties are all she'll have on under her coat. She hopes Becker will appreciate her in heels and very little else.


End file.
